


Office Romance Vignettes

by Kiterie



Series: Office Romance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes based on my in progress manuscript Office Romance and various themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toys

Alek leaned back in his desk, his eyes on his secretary -oh wait 'personal assistant'- Nathaniel. The man had an incessant need to organize everything. Currently he was rearranging the books and various toys that decorated the shelves in Alek's office. It was entertaining to say the least.

"What the" Nathaniel muttered, turning the piece of glass around in his hands.

"The Devil's Tongue," Alek supplied helpfully. He liked being helpful.

Still holding the glass dildo, Nate turned towards him. Confusion was written across his expression in the slightly pinched features and furrowed brow. "What?"

"That." He tilted his head and flicked his eyes to the piece of glass to indicate that he was indeed talking about the rather gorgeous piece of art that Nathan had in his hands. "That is called 'The Devil's Tongue' and is both a glass sculpture and a dildo. It's an artistically styled sex toy and I'm quite fond of it."

Nathaniel looked down at his hands. His eyes widening and his lips parting in evident shock and what was quite possibly horror. Red colored his cheeks and he hurriedly set it back on the shelf.

It was Christmas, his birthday, and Easter all at once. Alek laughed. He couldn't help it. The man really had no idea how incredibly cute he was. "Don't worry, that one's never been used. You can go back to your house cleaning, Mr. Nanny. That is unless of course you want me show you why I like that one so much."

The comment earned him an annoyed frown. He loved those frowns. That disapproving look that said he'd been bad and brought all kinds of dirty little fantasies about Nathaniel punishing him and teaching him proper manners while saying torrid little things like "You've been a very, very bad boy. I think we need to do something about that." The man really had no idea the effect he had.

Nathaniel didn't do any of those things though, instead he muttered "Pervert" and went back to his organizing.

It really was a shame.


	2. Onomatopoeia

"Shhh..." Alek whispered, leaning forward into Nathaniel's space.  His eyes were on the door however and not on Nathaniel.

The closet was already cramped and it made Nathaniel all that much more aware of how close his boss was standing.  He'd been looking for paper clips and had only just stepped down off of the step ladder when Alek had stepped into the closet.  He'd shut the light off and almost entirely closed the door, only a sliver of light shined through the space.  Nathaniel had been so shocked he hadn't known what to say and then when he'd opened his mouth to ask Alek what was going on he'd been shushed. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"Shhh..." Alek whispered again, this time lifting a finger to his lips.

He really hated that sound right then.  Normally it was a nice sound, a soothing sound, right then though it was that sound that was pissing him off.  "Don't shush me. What are-"

The hand that had been lifted to signal his silence covered his mouth, cutting his words short, and Alek turned his sharp blue eyes on him.  The furrowed line of his brow all but repeating the request for silence.

The glare was far more effective than the shushing had been and his protest died with a swallow.  The look didn't scare him- as intimidating as Aleksandr could be when he chose to be, Nathaniel was never scared of him- but it did send a shiver down his back.  A shiver that set the butterflies loose and made him all that much more aware of the man standing inches from him.  Things he hadn't noticed before became uncomfortably evident, the hand on his mouth wasn't the only part of them touching.  Their chest touched, their legs, their feet.  Just barely, but more than enough and he had no where to go to escape.

A long moment passed and Alek shifted his eyes to the crack in the door again.  Leaning over he cautiously ducked his head out and let out a sigh of relief.  Straightening he dropped his hand and smiled.

The expression made turned the butterflies to an entire flock and as much as he hated to admit it he was disappointed that Aleksandr had pulled his hand away.  Nathaniel felt his cheeks warm.  He hated his reaction.

"Sorry, but Suzanne keeps trying to get me to show this investor around and the woman has hands like a magician."  Alek chuckled and leaned back against the shelf behind him.  "They are never where you think they should be."

Further disappointed by the space, Nathaniel crossed his arms and frowned.  "The day we met  you grabbed my ass, so it would serve you right to have to deal with some one like yourself."  He shoved the door open, deciding he could live without the paperclips, and stepped out.

Before he could get more than two steps away a hand smacked his ass.  He turned and glared at Aleksandr.

Alek smirked at him.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and groaned, "You are such a child."


	3. Deluded

Mark Smith was attractive, tall, well muscled, and young looking for a man his age.  Not the slightest bit of gray showed in his hair despite the fact he was almost twice Alek's.  He was also rich, far better off than Alek himself if he was looking to invest in the company. That said, the man was fucking deluded if he thought for two seconds that there was any chance in hell of Nathaniel sleeping with him.  Aleksandr would pound him into the dirt before he'd let him get his hands on his assistant.  He was half tempted to punch him just for looking at Nate.  Prospective investor or not.

He took a deep breath, let it out again, and reminded himself that while it was obvious to him Nathaniel was likely completely unaware of the guy's interest.  That thought alone did a lot to ease his anger at the man sitting next to him.

Nathaniel laid the sandwiches and coffee out on bar against the far wall of the meeting room then turned and smiled at the two of them.  His eyes shifted between the two of them, but the smile didn't falter.  "Everything is from a local bakery and coffee shop so I hope you enjoy it.  If there's anything else I can do, please let me know."

"No, that's all for now," Alek snapped, not wanting to let Smith get a chance to come up with anything.  "Please just let Mrs. Campbell know we're waiting.  For once, she'd been late and he'd been on time.  He was almost glad for it though.  The idea of Nathaniel being alone with... the asshole still all but licking his lips at the sight of him set Alek's last nerve on end.

With a nod, Nathaniel excused himself.

"You think he'd-" Mark started.

"No," Alek cut in.  "He's very professional and he has a horrible temper which he likes to direct at anyone who isn't.  I assure you an advance wouldn't be welcomed."  The calmness of his voice surprised him, but he was glad for it.

"Mm..."  Mark shook his head slightly.  "Shame."

It was a shame punching the man would likely land him and his company at the wrong end of a lawsuit.  It was also a shame Nathaniel wouldn't let him work through some of the frustration of protecting that sexy ass of his from undesirable advances.


	4. Sticky Notes

Alek lifted his head off of Nathaniel's chest and glanced around the room, surveying the damage.  Papers were scattered everywhere- desk, floor, chair...  His name plate in the waste paper basket, half buried now under more papers and a sock.  Their clothes, the sock not included, were trailed in a messy line from the door to his desk.

"I hate you," Nathaniel muttered.

"I'd make note of that, but--" He pulled one of the yellow sticky notes off of Nathaniel's chest and then tossed it on the floor.  "--I'm not sure where I put my pen.  It'd be a very sticky, sticky note anyway."

Nathaniel's eyelashes fluttered for a moment and he blinked sleepily.  "Then make a mental one along with another that says this isn't happening again."

Aleksandr couldn't help but laugh.  He wasn't worried.  Despite what Nathaniel said about hating him and it not happening again Alek would bet money they'd be at it again and soon.  He also didn't believe Nate hated him.  When they working and nobody else was around he'd catch Nathan smiling at him or watching him with those gorgeous soft, brown eyes that he doubted actually hated anyone.  "You fuck better than you lie."

That garnered him a smile and an eye roll.

"Fine, I don't hate you, but this really can't happen again."  Nathaniel looked away, towards the door and frowned.  "It's completely unprofessional."

"You're right about that," he agreed, smiling with no intent of letting the gorgeous, sexy man under him gain any ground.  "Professionals aren't half as good as you.  I've fucked a few and they don't even come close.  I think they lack the proper enthusiasm."

Nathaniel eyed him, his brow pinching together slightly.  "Pervert."

"Mm... and proud of it," he agreed.  He was, knew it, and really didn't care.  It wasn't all that relevant anyway since his fucking Nathan didn't have a damn thing to do with it.  Sleeping with the person you were already completely infatuated with wasn't perverted it was normal.  "That aside, I would like to do this again."

"We can't.  You're my boss and this shouldn't have ever even happened," Nathaniel reasoned, looking away again.  "I'm screwed if anyone finds out."

Alek kissed him.  He couldn't resist, Nathaniel needed it, and it was the best way he could think to make his point.  "I promise not to tell."

His cheeks pinked and Nathaniel sighed.  "You're going to get me in trouble."

As far as he could tell that was Nathaniel's way of giving in or at least he fully intended to take it that way.  "Promise, I'll make it worth the trouble."


End file.
